Fullmetal Potter
by XxDangerous-MeganexX
Summary: sucky title. i suck at titles. in yet another transmutational error, Al dies and Ed goes into shock. Colonel Mustang snaps him out of it by sending him on a new assignment that brings the Fullmetal Alchemist to Hogwarts.


**my first published fic XD**

**alright i wanna warn you. this took up 8 pages in microsoft word XD i dont believe the rest will be as long though. dont worry.**

**disclaimer: i dont own harry potter or fullmetal alchemist.**

* * *

"Colonel I think you should visit Edward." Hawkeye said, handing Roy more paperwork that needed signing.  
"Why? He seemed fine last time I saw him." He replied, glaring at the paperwork stack taller than the affermentioned alchemist.  
"The last time you saw him was almost a year ago, sir."  
"Oh? Maybe I should visit then..."  
"Alright. Oh and sir?" Hawkeye said, pausing at the door. "You should know...Alphonse...recently died." She left, hoping not to see the horrified expression on the Colonel's face.

* * *

Ed sat on his bed at the Rockbell's, staring at the wall. Not staring at, but rather through. He had been doing that for over a month. When Al died, so had Ed. He never ate, he never slept, he never moved.  
So when Colonel Mustang burnt down the door, grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up off of the bed, shaking him slightly, shouting, to say he was surprised would be an understatement.  
"What's wrong with you, Fullmetal? What have you done with your life? Al may be dead but he wouldn't want to see you like this! Get a hold of yourself!" And many other similar phrases. Finally, focus returned to Ed's eyes, which widened at the sight of Mustang.  
"W..." he murmured. His lips were dry and cracking from lack of liquids, and his throat was worse. Mustang got the message and dragged him to the kitchen, dropping him on a chair, startling Winry.  
"Edward!" She cried, a few tears of escaping.  
"Get him something to drink." Mustang ordered, leaning against a countertop, arms crossed, eyes narrowed at Ed. Winry quickly did as she was told, helping Ed drink the water. She did that several times before Mustang was satisfied.  
"Ed. I have an assignment for you." Ed glared at him.  
"So...you ca...came all the way...here...just for th...at?" He choked out.  
"No. I came here because I was worried. The assignment is so you'll stop sulking and get back on your feet."  
"Fine...what...what is the...assignment?"  
"You'll be going to some nutcase school and preventing the creation of a philosopher's stone." That got Ed's attention. His eyes briefly widened, then narrowed.  
"I'll do it." He growled, the tone sending a shiver down Mustang's spine.  
"A-alright." Mustang said, faltering a little. "Come with me to Central Command and we can get the details settled." Ed stood, only to fall back down, a loud sound escaping his stomach.  
"How about some dinner first?" Winry suggested helpfully.

* * *

Back at Central Command, Mustang got everything ready for Ed's departure. When it was time for him to leave, all of Mustang's subordinates, plus Winry and Pinako were there to see him off.  
"Are you ready?" Roy asked. Ed nodded and clapped his hands together. Roy backed away from the large transmutation circle on the ground, bringing the others back with him. Ed slammed his hands on the center of the circle, which lit up and momentarily blinded everyone.  
Ed looked around when his vision cleared. Before him was the last person/thing he wanted to see.  
"Truth." He growled.  
"Welcome back young alchemist."  
"Cut to the chase Truth. I'm not here for pleasantries."  
"Impatient, hm? Alright. I'll take your toll now." He said, grinning sadistically. Ed checked all over for disappearing body parts but found none.  
"What are you taking bastard?" He shouted in frustration.  
"This." Truth said, raising his hand. Resting in his palm was a small vial filled with red liquid. Ed's eyes widened.  
"Where did you get that?" Truth grinned.  
"The lining of your coat. Now, be gone young alchemist. I have taken my toll." The black hands shot out of a gate to Ed's left, one that hadn't been there before.  
"Wait!" Ed yelled.  
'I had a stone this whole time? Dammit! I could have gotten Al back!'

* * *

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts School of Wichtcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said, smiling. "Before we begin the feast, I have a few announcments to ma-" he was interupted by a bright flash of light and loud crash from the hall. All the students turned to face the door, no longer paying attention to the headmaster. Dumbledore sighed and glanced at Professor McGonagal.  
"Would you please see what that disturbance was?" She nodded and stood, walking out of the great hall. "Now, seeing as I have lost your attention, I will continue this speech after we eat. Enjoy!" He raised his hands and the tables filled with food.  
"What do you think that sound was?" Hermione asked, glancing towards the door.  
"Who cares?" Ron replied, continuing to shovel food down his throat.  
"It was probably just Peeves knocking something over." Harry said, hoping to change the subject. His wish was not granted when Professor McGonagal walked back in.  
"Albus, you might wish to come and see this." She said, urgency clear in her voice. Dumbledore stood and walked towards her. She whispered something and he followed her out of the room.  
"I wonder whatse going on." Hermione said.  
"Why? Its probably something boring anyway." Ron said.  
"Honestly Ronald." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Don't you ever care about anything other than food and quidditch?" Ron looked at her blushing slightly, but she seemed to have missed it.  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal walked back in a moment later, but they weren't alone. With them was a boy with golden hair and matching eyes, dressed in a long red coat and black everywhere else, except for his white gloves. Many of the girls squealed when they saw him. Dumbledore walked. Back to the podium and cleared his throat, although he didn't need to get anyone's attention, he already had it.  
"Attention students," he began. "I would like to introduce you to Edward Elric." He said, gesturing to Ed, who was focused on the ceiling. The very odd ceiling. "He will be staying with us for the year, while he does research on magic. Edward, would you like to make an announcement?" Ed glanced at him and shrugged.  
"Why not." Dumbledore stepped aside and Ed took his place.  
"The name's Ed. None of this full name bullshit, okay?" A few students laughed quietly while others were shocked by his straight forwardness. "And before I begin no. I'm not a nutjob like you all. Magic. Doesn't. Exist." The whole room was then filled with angry shouts, gasps, etc. One kid through a handfull of knives at Ed, who raised his automail arm and deflected them. "But being the alchemist I am, I'm interested in finding out what exactly it is you all are using. Because really. Get serious people. Magic?" Ed started laughing. "That's like saying Truth is a nice guy!" No one understood. Ed coughed awkwardly. "Basically its impossible." Dumbledore stood next to Ed again.  
"Nothing is impossible young man."  
"...you wanna bet...?" Ed asked quietly. Dumbledore simply raised an eyebrow.  
"Edward shall be sorted into a house later, and for now shall simply sit wherever he wishes. Carry on." Everyone then turned back to their meals, although all conversation seemed to focus on Ed. Hermione was focused on him being an alchemist, and everyone else was focused on the fact that he didn't believe in magic.  
"Can you believe that guy? He called us nutjobs! Why I oughta-" Ron began.  
"You oughta what?" A voice from behind him growled. Ron gulped.  
" 'e's begind me isn't he?" Harry and Hermione nodded. Ed cracked his knuckles, a nerve on his forehead twitching slightly. Ron turned around and laughed awkwardly. "I-I was just saying that I oughta hug you. Yeah. Yeah that's right."  
"Oh really?" Ed asked, still pissed.  
"Y-yeah. S-sure." Ed sighed.  
"Well its unfortunate for you that I don't hug anyone anymore." He glanced at the empty seat next to Ron. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked.  
"U-uh S...sure." stammered. They heard a laugh from the slytherin table.  
"Better not sit there Mr. Magic-isn't-real. Those three have bad blood."  
"Shut up Malfoy." Ron growled.  
"A mudblood, a blood traitor, and Potter. Not much needs to be said for Potter. You'd do better over at Slytherin. Despite your lack of wizard bloodline." Ed raised an eyebrow at him.  
"And just what are you?" He asked.  
"I think you mean who." Malfoy said.  
"No I'm pretty sure I meant what. But who works too." A few nearby Gryffindors were laughing behind their hands.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. Why don't you come over here. We have an empty seat." Ed glanced at the seat next to Malfoy, and then back to the one he had been about to sit in. He sighed.  
"I think I'll pass." He said, walking away from both tables, straight to a corner, where he leaned against the wall and slid down.  
"Whsts ids prodrem?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food.  
"Ronald please. Have some manners." Hermione said, disgust clear in her voice. "And maybe he's just nervous. It is his first time in a strange place. I doubt he's ever been anywhere close to Hogwarts before. Did you hear his accent? He sounds foreign. I can't place it though...and his name...it sounds familiar."  
Harry wasn't paying attention to what either of his friends were saying. He was focused on Ed. He had noticed when Ed had walked in that he was sickly pale, except for the skin around his eyes, which was red and puffy. And his clothes looked baggy, like he was too thin for them. But it seemed like they had once fit perfectly. And his footsteps. They sounded odd. One was quiet, but the other was a little louder.  
As he looked at Ed again, he swore he saw something clear, and wet slide down his cheek. But it was gone before he could get a good look.  
"I wonder where he'll get sorted." Ron said between bites.  
"Probably not slytherin. He doesn't seem like the type." Hermione said, still obviously half in thought.  
"Yeah." Harry agreed, although he was hardly paying attention. He was watching Ed. He watched how Ed looked longingly at the food on the tables, and how he looked enviously at everyone smiling and laughing with friends.  
"Guys...what do you think his story is?" Harry said, interupting another one of Hermione and Ron's arguments about manners.  
"I don't know..." Hermione said. No one ever expected to hear that phrase come from her mouth. "We'd have to ask him."  
"I don't know if we should though..." Harry's attention shifted from the conversation to the staff table, where Dumbledore was rising to his feet and walking towards Ed. "Guys, look." Hermione and Ron looked over at the corner where Dumbledore began talking to the blonde alchemist.

"Mr. Elric, you do not have to sit over here you know. You may take a seat where ever you wish." Ed looked up at him and shook his head.  
"No...I'm fine here..." Dumbledore didn't look convinced.  
"Mr. Elric, you don't seem fine. I am sure you would be better off taking a seat at one of the tables and joining in on the feast. You look as though you haven't eaten well recently." Ed sighed.  
"I don't deserve to eat..." he muttered. Dumbledore heard and frowned.  
"And why is that?"  
"...my brother didn't get to eat for so many years...he didn't need to...he couldn't...and it was all because of me..." Ed said, holding his head in his hand. He laughed meekly. "He was so strong...he coped with it so well...he didn't deserve that...if it weren't for me..." he shook his head. "Never mind. I just don't need to eat." Dumbeldore, who had been and still was thinking very hard about Ed's words, frowned.  
"Nonsense. You will die if you do not eat." Ed looked up at him, a sad look in his eyes.  
"Maybe that's what I need." Dumbledore sighed.  
"Please Edward. At least sit at one of the tables." Ed stood, obviously not pleased.  
"Fine. I'll sat at a table." He walked over to the Gryffindor table plopping down onto the empty seat beside Harry. He glared at Dumbledore.  
"Happy now old man?" He shouted. Everyone was staring at him, slightly shocked. Dumbledore chuckled.  
"Yes. I am." He turned and walked back to the staff table.  
Ed glared at the empty plate before him. He wanted to eat, but he was resisting. The delicious aromas of the food wasn't helping him resist though.  
"Um, Ed." Harry said after an akward five minutes. Ed grunted slightly in aknowledgement. "Aren't you going to eat?" Ed shook his head.  
"No." Ron looked apalled.  
"No? No? Did he just say no?" Ed glared at him.  
"Yes. I did." the glare made Ron shut up instantly. Harry and Hermione decided to hold off on the questions they wanted to ask.

* * *

Later that night, while the golden trio were sitting in the common room, the door opened and Ed walked in, looking like the definition of exhaustion. He walked straight to the nearest chair and sat, leaning back against it, shutting his eyes. Unfortunately the chair was next to the curious trio.  
"Um...hello Ed." Hermione said, looking at him with concern. He opened one eye and nodded weakly.  
"Yeah. Hey." He muttered. Harry leaned over and whispered to Hermione.  
"I don't know if you should ask him now." Hermione turned to face him and whispered back.  
"Why not? We're alone and its the perfect time." Harrry shook his head.  
"Look at him. We can't ask him now." Hermione sighed.  
"I guess you're right..."  
"Whatever you're saying can be said aloud. I don't care. Secrets...aren't fun." Ed muttered, his one open eye once again shut. Hermione began to say something, but stopped and looked away. Harry reached for the book Hermione, Ron, and he had been looking at before Ed came in and continued flipping through. After about twelve page turns he stopped turning and tapped Hermione's shoulder. She turned to look at him and he pointed to the page. Her eyes widened and she took the book from him, reading furiously.  
Ed opened an eye again and watched the trio with bored interest. His eye rested on Harry first. He remembered the Colonel telling him about Harry. According to the Colonel, Harry had lost his parents as a baby due to a mass murderer killing them. The man who killed his parents had tried to kill him but failed, due to the spell bouncing off and hitting him. All that happened to Harry was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. That scar was something Ed wanted to see for two reasons.  
1. How often do you get to see a scar like that?  
2. He wanted proof that that had actually happened.  
He next focused on Hermione. He didn't know much about her. She wasn't important in the assignment. He did however, conclude that she was an overachieving bookworm. He chuckled slightly when he realized they'd get along fine.  
Next was Ron. He had heard about the Weasleys. Or at least the one in the Ministry. He had read files on all the Ministry members before coming to Hogwarts. He didn't really think Ron was anything special.  
*who knows* he thought. *maybe he'll prove me wrong.*  
Hermione looked up at the book and stared wide eyed at Ed.  
"That's why your name sounded so familiar!" She said. Ed raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" He asked quietly. It still hurt a bit to talk loud too often. Hermione lifted up the book and pointed to the page. Ed's face paled the second he saw the header.  
**Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist**  
"...shit..." he muttered.  
"Is it true that you became a state alchemist at the age of twelve?" Hermione asked excitedly, starting off the 'Edward Elric Interrogation'. Ed nodded, shutting his one opened eye again.  
*I'm so tired...but I won't sleep. Al couldn't and neither will I.*  
Then it was Harry's turn for a question.  
"Why? Was there any reason? It says that the state alchemist program is a branch of the military. Why would you join so young?" Ed sat up, both eyes open. The look on his face sent shivers down the golden trio's backs.  
"There are some things you don't need to know." He said. "My motive for joining is one of those things." Hermione scanned over the page of the book.  
"Ah! Here it is. It says here his motive for joining was the research fund and access to the national libraries. It doesn't say why he'd want those, though."  
"more like need..." Ed muttered to himself. Then he realized something. "Hey wait a minute. Where the hell did you get that book?" He was answered by awkward glances to random areas of the floor.  
"The...restricted...section..." Hermione said quietly. Ed smirked.  
"I see. Don't worry then. I'll keep it a secret." He leaned back in the chair again, and brought his knees up, his feet resting on the edge of the seat. Hermione looked at the book again and frowned.  
"It says you have a brother." Ed's face took on a look of pain, sadness, and longing. "Did he not come with-"  
"He died." He said bluntly. Hermione looked away.  
"O-oh...I'm...I'm sorry for your loss." Ed nodded.  
"Yeah. So is everyone who hears." He lowered his gaze. "But does anyone ever mean it?" He muttered. Hermione looked sadly at him.  
"I'm...I'm sorry if we made you upset with our questions. We were just curious." Ed nodded.  
"Understandable."  
"Um...if you don't mind answering one last question, how old are you?"  
"I'm 16. But I'll be attending 3rd year classes." He said simply. Hermione smiled happily.  
"Maybe you'll be in our classes." Ed nodded.  
"Yeah...maybe." Ron stood.  
"I'm off to bed. Good night." He trudged up the stairs into the boys dormitory. Hermione stood up, shutting the book.  
"I'd better be off too. Good night Harry. Good night Edward." She turned and left. Harry looked at Ed and vice versa. They sat for almost five minutes, just staring at the other.  
"Um...Ed, if you're tired you can always come up to the dormitory. You look exhausted..." Ed sighed.  
"Thanks but no thanks. If I have to sleep I'd rather not do it comfortably..." Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't expect an answer. He stood and said goodnight, going to the dorm and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Ron and Harry walked out of the boys dormitory and into the Common Room where they found Hermione standing next to a sleeping Ed. She smiled at them and waved them over.  
"Look. He looks so different when he sleeps." Ron rolled his eyes and started walking towards the tunnel that led out to the hall. Harry smiled slightly. "I guess he did fall asleep last night." He said quietly, more to himself than anyone else. Hermione sighed.  
"We should wake him..." Harry nodded and poked at Ed's shoulder.  
"Ed, wake up." Ed rolled over a bit, groaning as he sat up.  
"Wha...what time is it...?" Harry shrugged.  
"Time to go get breakfast. I guess. I can never remember what time that is though." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
*boys.* she thought to herself. Ed sighed and stood, his legs almost giving out beneath him. Harry caught him before he could fall.  
"...thanks..." Ed said awkwardly. Harry nodded.  
"Come on you two. Breakfast doesn't last forever." Hermione said, leaving the common room. Harry helped Ed out and brought him down to the Great Hall.

Ed sat at the table, staring longingly at the food. After about ten minutes of that Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Ed just eat something." Ed shook his head.  
"Not hungry." His stomach growled loudly. "Traitor." He muttered. Hermione stood and walked around the table so she was behind Ed.  
"Harry would you mind scooting over a little?" Harry nodded and slid over a bit. Hermione sat down between him and Ed. She picked up Ed's plate and began filling it. Then she put it in front of him. He looked at it with a mix of longing and disgust, but didn't move. Hermione frowned. She picked up his fork and picked up a peice of the food, bringing the fork up to his lips.  
"Eat it." She said commandingly. Ed tried to pull back, but stopped when the scent of the food registered in his brain. He slowly and cautiously opened his mouth, shutting his lips around the fork, pulling the food off. He chewed and swallowed, his eyes widening slightly when he realized just how empty his stomach really was. Hermione smiled and handed him the fork. He preceeded to out eat Ron's two plates of food with five plates.  
*I can't believe how much I missed eating.* he thought happily, then he frowned, lowering his fork as a realization formed in his mind. *Al must've missed this too...he never got to taste Winry's apple pie...* he thought sadly, pushing his half finished plate aside slightly. Hermione saw the expression on his face and frowned.  
"Are you alright Ed?" He shook his head.  
"I'm a horrible brother..." he said quietly. "Here I am, sleeping and eating without even thinking about how Al never got to for so many years..." he rested his head on the palm of his left hand, shutting his eyes tight, trying to block out the painful memories.  
***Ed fell to his knees, exhausted. He had just saved the whole country, defeating Father. Then his head shot up and he was on his feet in seconds, rushing over to the lifeless pile of armor.  
"Al!" He cried, rushing over to it. "No...no Al!" He slammed his fist down on it, losing the battle with the tears rushing down his face. "Al you idiot! Why did you do that...why..." he laid his head on the armor, feeling for the second time in his, completely alone.  
"Edward...I know I was never a good father to you and Alphonse, so please. Let me help this once. Use the philosopher's stone inside me to get Al back." Ed looked at Hohenhiem and shook his head.  
"No...no we promised we wouldn't use a philosopher's stone to get our bodies back. I can't break that promise..." then Ed's eyes light up as an idea formed. "But there is a way..." he muttered. "Everyone stand back! You don't need to get caught in this." Everyone moved away, watching as Ed drew out an elaborate transmutation circle on the ground. He clapped his hands and placed them on the center. The circle lit up and momentarily blinded everyone who was nearby.  
When the light faded, Ed was kneeling, gripping his heavily bleeding right shoulder. The empty armor next to him moved.  
"Brother?" Ed smiled, crying happily as he awkwardly hugged the armor.  
"Al! It worked!" He cried happily.  
"Brother! Your arm!" Ed glanced at the bleeding stump on his shoulder.  
"I-its nothing." He looked away. He felt light-headed from blood loss. He felt the world around him slip away as he fell into unconciousness.***  
Ed shook his head, focusing. He looked up to find a stern looking witch, who he thought could have been related to Hawkeye, standing behind him.  
"Your schedule, Mr. Elric." She said handing him a paper. Ed nodded his thanks and stared at the paper.  
"Hey Ed. What classes do you have?" Harry asked, reading over his own schedule. Ed looked down at his paper and then back up at Harry.  
"Um...whatever these are." He said, holding his paper out for Harry to read. His throat was bothering him again and he didn't feel like talking. He picked up his cup and drank whatever Hermione had filled it with when getting his food.  
"Oh! You have all the same classes as Ron and I. What do you have today Hermione?" Hermione looked down at her schedule and began listing every class known to man. Ron looked at her oddly.  
"How are you going to fit all those classes in?" Hermione looked around nervously.  
"I'll find a way." She said awkwardly.  
"How?" Harry asked. "Several of these are at the exact same time." Hermione shrugged.  
"I'll find a way." She repeated.

* * *

The first class of the day was potions. Ed instantly decided Snape would be fun to piss off.  
Snape walked in and went to the front of the classroom. He turned around and his lips curled into a sneer when his eyes rested on Ed.  
"Ah yes. Edward Elric." He said glaring slightly. "I knew your father." Ed paled.  
"Oh really?" He replied with mock boredum.  
"Yes. I did. Now then, let's see if you are anything like him. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
"A sleeping potion. One known as the Draught of Living Death." Ed replied unenthusiastically. "Next?" Snape's eyes narrowed.  
"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane? Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
"Wolfsbane and Monkshood are the same plant. The botanical name of this plant is Aconite. As for a bezoar...if you rip open a goat and shove your hand in its stomach you should find what you're looking for."  
"Oh great. Another Granger." Someone in the back of the room muttered. Ed neither understood nor cared what they meant by that. Snape was glaring at him.  
"It would appear you are like your father. You were sorted into Gryffindor, correct?" Ed nodded. "Ten points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors in the class were suddenly very pissed. Ed raised an eyebrow.  
"Why? Because I know things? I apologize for having a brain that isn't the size of a pea." Ed said sarcastically. A few students laughed.  
"Ten more points from Gryffindor." Snape said, still glaring at Ed. Ed frowned. "Now if Mr. Elric is finished, I would like you all to begin making today's potion." Snape waved his wand at the bored and the potion name appeared. "You have until the end of class. I want a bottle of the potion with your name on it on my desk by then." He then went into his office.

Halfway through class, when Snape came out to put pressure on the students by informing them of the remaining time, Ed was placing his finished potion on Snape's desk.  
"Mr. Elric, do you mean to tell me you have finished." Ed nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm done." Snape grabbed the potion and inspected it, frowning. Ed went back to his seat and took out his notebook from his pocket. Snape glared at him. He was both excited to have a student who acctually knew what he was doing, and annoyed because he had a student who not only knew what he was doing, but knew it better than he himself did.

* * *

When Harry, Ron, and Ed entered the Divination Tower, Harry and Ron took a seat, but Ed was stopped by some mantis like woman.  
"You boy. You have been through much. I sense a dark past from you." Ed's eyes narrowed.  
"Stay out of my past." He shoved pass Professor Trewlany and took a seat next to Harry and Ron.  
"What's she mean a dark past?" Ron asked after Ed was sitting. Ed shook his head.  
"Nothing you need to worry about." He said sadly, only succeeding in making Harry and Ron more interested than before.  
Halfway through class, Ed looked up from the book and crinckled his nose.  
"This is bullshit." He said loudly. Professor Trewlany was at his side in seconds.  
"Then perhaps you do not have the gift, my boy." Ed raised an eyebrow.  
"The gift? You mean *insanity*?" Ron and Harry held back laughter.  
"I agree with him. This is all a foolish waste of time." Said Hermione who had just appeared from god knows where. Professor Trewlany looked incredibly offended.  
"Well if you two don't believe in the gift, you have no right to be near it!" Hermione and Ed stood.  
"Alright goodbye Professor." Hermione said, knocking the crystal ball to the floor. Ed followed suit, kicking the crystal ball as he left the room.

* * *

**and thats all for now. i cut it short at the end so you guys wouldnt have to read forever XD**

**review please!**

**and favorite!**

**and follow!**


End file.
